Karaoke systems provide opportunities for users to practice singing and performing various songs as a lead singer while the music plays. Traditional karaoke systems can be found at restaurants and bars. Newer karaoke systems include telephone booth like units with glass windows and a door allowing participants to enter and perform karaoke in public places. These newer karaoke systems provide a noise sealed box where participants perform to songs available at that location. This type of newer karaoke systems can, for example be found at shopping malls, railway stops, or other locations. Additionally, karaoke can be implemented in more personalized settings at home or elsewhere using smart TVs, mobile devices, personal computers, laptops, or tablets. Some of these systems may be portable and can be used while traveling or in a variety of locations. Karaoke systems often include specialized audio processing to improve the audio fidelity of a performance by reducing noise and acoustic feedback while offering special voice enhancing features like reverb and tonal changes. With the growth of smart devices, karaoke has gone online allowing sharing the performance with friends and family across the internet.